Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Titans Rebellion
by KittheChee
Summary: What if percy and his friends meet a new camper who is claimed by all the titans? Will they allow her to stay in camp or destroy her? And will she help them when a new enemy arises?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: titan's rebellion

A/n: what if instead of a demigod Percy and his friends find a stranger who is claimed by all the titans? I don't own any of the characters except for kit.

I groan and sit up and realize I'm a bedroom I rack my memory trying to figure how I got here then I remember there was a fire but I can't remember what happened or who my parents are. All I remember is a fire, I climb out of the bed and I walk into the kitchen and I see absolutely no one, but I notice a plate of food and I stare at it then I notice a fireplace in the kitchen "how odd" I think to myself and I grab the plate and walk over to the fireplace and almost instinctively I scrape half my plate into the fire and then I sit at the table and eat the rest of it. I walk outside and I see a sign that says "Delphi Strawberry Service, one mile" I shrug and I walk down the dirt path towards this "Strawberry service" place. I see an old archway and I walk under it then I feel pressure on my neck I touch my neck and I feel a necklace I look at it and see a leather string with 3 beads, a scythe, a tree, and the empire state building with names wrapping around it. Then I hear yelling, and I see kids of all ages running towards me, I realize that some of them wear necklaces as I do, I then see a centaur, I shake my head and my brain seems to tell my eyes to _look again_ and Its like my eyes are telling my brain _we are looking_. I watch as the centaur makes his way through the crowd and stands in front of me along with two campers one is a boy and he smells of the sea I then turn my head to the other camper a girl who smells oddly like a newly made sword or charred wood then I face the centaur and he speaks to me "my name is Chiron who are you half-blood?" I shrug and reply "my name is Kit Taylor adopted daughter of Sarah and David Turner" he looks at me carefully almost as though he studying me, then a man in a tiger striped shirt and curly hair and he smells of wine or grapes I cant make out which, the centaur nods and says "Mr.D it appears we have a new camper" Mr.D looks at me and scoffs "just what we need another undetermined brat cabin eleven" he glares at me again then walks away I look at Chiron the centaur "what was that about?" I ask Chiron "Mr.D is on what you humans would call probation; for at least fifty more years" then thunder rumbles and I look skyward "Zeus is angry" I say and look at Chiron "you can understand the thunder?" "Yes" I then look at a window in the big house and nod at chiron; "the oracle " I say and then I make my way to the cabin I currently am assigned to as I pass the small fire in the center of the pavilion I see a small girl, she looks at me and I look at her "lady Hestia" I say and bow and she nods then she stands up "Demi-Titan on your behalf I shall go speak to the other Olympians but be warned child, a Demi-titan hasn't been born in over twelve thousand years and their path is much more difficult than a Demi-gods' path" she erupts in a column of fire and I look away and then she's gone and I walk over to the cabin of Hermes and the others greet me enthusiastically two boys walk up and they look at me and say " hey our names are Conner and Michael Stoll theirs an empty bunk in the corner over there" I nod and mutter a quick thanks and I lay on the bunk they gave me and I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow then the dreams began I open my eyes and I'm in a dark room I see a pit in the middle of the room and people standing around it then with a twinge of guilt I realize not humans; _Titans._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any characters except for kit

I take a deep breath and walk closer and I can hear snatches of their conversation "she has been completed" "greatest half-blood known to mankind" "Kronos shall be reborn" I gasp and the Titians turn around just as my dream shifts and I'm in a meadow, the sky above me looks stormy and theirs a boy standing next to a tree on top of a hill, I instinctively walk towards the boy and I realize he looks exactly like me. He looks up and for a moment we are facing each other but only for a moment, then he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a beautiful crystal tied to a small gray ribbon I look at him and he puts it in my pocket and I realize I can feel it I'm my pocket I got to reach for my pocket but I feel a tug in my gut and next thing I know I'm staring at the face of either Conner or Michael I can't tell which yet and he has a goofy grin on his face; "its time for dinner I thought I'd wake you up" I mumble thanks and I stand up and unconsciously I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace from my dreams, I open my mouth to speak but then I think the better of it and close my mouth and put the necklace back in my pocket. We reach the dinner pavilion and I get a bit of everything and we all walkover to the fire brazier and scrape some of our food like the ripest strawberry or the tenderest piece of meat into the fire and when I get to the brazier I scrape some of my food and I mumble a prayer "gods and goddesses of Olympus please aide me; help me make sense of who I am and of my dreams" I walk back to the Hermes table and we finish eating and I walk back to the cabin and I lay on the bed just as I was about to doze off the ground started rumbling and lightning kept striking the ground, I ran back over to the dinner pavilion where the other campers are standing. "Zeus is angry the titans have created a way to revive Kronos" chiron yells over the rumble of thunder the campers start murmuring amongst themselves and then someone yells "what about the new camper?" everyone turns and looks at me and I stare back at them "shes not as surprised as most campers are when finding out their a half-blood and ive seen her camp necklace thiers a sycthe bead on their and no other campers have that kind of bead" I shake my head just as the campers stare above my head and I see a symbol of greek names surrounding a single name I look at everyone and they back away from me as though I had something contagious. " I think it is time for you to take on a quest child" Chiron tells me.


End file.
